Anton Knight (Prime Earth)
Some time later, back at the Knight residency, Anton Knight was raging with jealousy, complaining about Nocturna's parading herself in front of other men, reminding her to not playing dumb and he was not her “son” but her lover. He then questioned if his love meant anything to her. She explained that though Anton was more than enough for any woman, his father’s real estate was running dry and she needed other sources to support her needs and lifestyles. She was then asked for his help to get the Chalice from Exhibit just because she needed it. However, Anton questioned her if it was too risky as Nocturna was just get out of prison in which she promptly responded she would do it with or without his help. That night, Nocturna left the residency to the exhibit, leaving a worried and frustrated Anton behind. At the exhibit, Noctura was attacked and defeated by Batwoman. However, before Batwoman could inflict anymore damage on Nocturna and caught her, she was stopped by Anton Knight, who now had donned a jet black costume with a mask. He quickly helped Nocturna getting the Chalice, and the duo escaped to the night. Later on, Anton Knight was seen escorting Natalia Mitternacht and her new fiancée, Barry Daniels, to a restaurant. As he was outside, he witnessed a shot ran through the restaurant from the rooftop, attempting to kill Natalia but claimed Daniels’ life instead. Anton quickly donned his costume and look for the assassin. On the rooftop, he witnessed the fight between Batwoman and Killshot and attempted to cut in. He introduced himself as Night-Thief and demanded Batwoman to leave Killshot to him. Batwoman then stunned Anton and attacked Killshot. At this point, Nocturna showed up to the fight. Night-Thief then proceeded to fight with Killshot all the while worrying for Nocturna’s safety. As he was stalling Killshot, Nocturna tried to escape but stopped by Batwoman. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Killshot shot at Nocturna. However, Night-Thief was then shielded her from the bullets much to Nortuna’s dismay. As he fell from the rooftop, Noctuna followed after him to hold him back, leaving enough time to hear his parting words as he was apologizing for failing her. The duo then fell to the river. Afterward, Nocturna resurfaced in Gotham without Night-Thief, suggesting he was not survived the bullets and the fall. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Night-Thief was shown to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Often, he acted as a bodyguard to Nocturna. He was seen combating with Batwoman, as well as Killshot, a trained assassin. * : Night-Thief was seen to be able to sneak an attack on Batwoman. He was then escaping from an exhibit without a trace. * : Night-Thief often helped Nocturna stealing things that she liked. He was shown to quickly bypassing the exhibit's security to steal a chalice then leaving without a trace. * : Night-Thief was seen carrying weapons and presumably could use it efficiently. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Knives | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = *''Batwoman: Webs'' | Links = }}